edfandomcom-20200215-history
Look Before You Ed
"Look Before You Ed" is the final episode of Season 6 and the series. It is also the 126th episode of the series. In this episode, Edd and Jimmy create a safety club to help people avoid injuries during the winter season. Plot It's wintertime in Peach Creek, and while this means fun for many kids, it's no fun for the accident-prone Jimmy, who within just a few minutes of stepping out of his front door is caught in a snowball ambush and then pulls his funnybone trying to make a snow angel. This isn't helped any when "Hibachi Man", aka Ed, starts playing with his friends and ends up running into Jimmy while trying to escape the "Celery Stalk of Justice". When Ed, Sarah and Jimmy fall off of a cliff, Jimmy is naturally the one to take the worst punishment, as he lands on a fire hydrant that erupts, encasing him in ice. Edd feels the worst about this, especially as he values safety so much, and he takes the time to remind everyone about his safety club idea, something which Eddy recollects interested nobody at all as the others move on to school. Of course, this year there is one interested party, and Jimmy wants to hear more about a club dedicated to preventing wintertime owies. Soon, Jimmy and Edd have joined forces to patrol the schoolyard and make sure everything is safe as can be. They start with Ed and Eddy, who are about to use cafeteria trays as sleds, and enlist the two as backup. Soon, Eddy is reluctantly going along with the patrol on a sled pulled by Ed as Edd and Jimmy scan for signs of danger. All seems to be going well until Edd sees Sarah and Nazz playing on the ice. Fearful, Edd and Jimmy leap out to help, not realizing that Sarah and Nazz are in no danger whatsoever and can simply step off of the slick frozen water. As soon as those two are "rescued", however, the Safety Club has no time to rest, as Jonny has been coerced into becoming a snowman by Plank. Of course, Edd and Jimmy see the inherent danger of hypothermia, and help him out by swaddling him in plushy stuffed animals. When Jonny is fully wrapped up, though, Ed leaps in with the intent of helping, and stuffs Jonny's mouth with the teddies. Edd naturally doesn't want to hurt his friend's feelings, so he compliments Ed while surreptitiously leading him away so that Jimmy can pull the toys out of Jonny's mouth. Jimmy is angry at the incompetence of Edd's friends, but he holds his tongue and helps Jonny. The work of keeping people safe is never over, however, and who better to prove this than Kevin, who is snowboarding on the side of the school? Of course, Edd and Jimmy have to step in, and they try to outfit him with a helmet. Eddy isn't helpful in this case either, however, and after a joke about Kevin being dead from the neck up, Kevin begins to chase after them with an intent to violence and an outboard motor strapped to his snowboard. Ed and Eddy are able to escape his grasp, but this is not without its problems, as along the way Kevin ends up knocking the main Peach Creek Jr. High building upside down. Edd still hopes to finds some usefulness in his friends, however, and so he puts them on snow-clearing duty. What the two are supposed to do is clear the footpaths to the school using a nifty deicing machine. Of course, intent is far different from actual usage, and soon Eddy is instead using the machine to serve up snow cones at the meager price of 25¢. Edd starts to lecture Eddy on proper usage, but Eddy is of course not going to fall prey to Edd's anger, and is in fact even able to disarm his irate friend with a well-placed joke. Jimmy won't be so easily calmed, however, and after calling out the club as a farce, a joke, and a house of mad fools, he angrily tells Edd that he's quitting the club to form his own, and this club will certainly succeed where Edd's Safety Club failed. By the end of the school day, Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club has proven its worth, as not only is it now safe for Rolf to appear in this episode, but the biggest threat to safety–the Eds–are trapped behind icy bars in a cage. The kids happily leave the school, though Rolf and Kevin make a run for it when Jimmy tries to put his helmets on them. After he's dragged off by Sarah (who's embarrassed as he convinced her to put on his suit) with Nazz trailing behind, Eddy's tongue gets frozen to one of the bars. Ed uses this to put his powers to good use, as Hibachi Man is able to set Eddy free of the cage, even if Eddy isn't exactly dry at the moment. Memorable Quotes *'Ed': "Hibachi Man makes his daring escape, The Barbecue Belly Slide!" ---- *'Eddy': being pelted with a snowball by Ed "Better make a will, Ed!" ---- *'Jimmy': the Safety Cadets patrol "Isn't this exciting?" Eddy: unimpressed "Yeah, like a faucet leak!" ---- *'Jonny': making himself a human snowman "Quit laughing at me, Plank!" Edd: off-screen "Deputy?" Jonny: "I told you I would make a good snowman, so there!" Edd: "Jonny, what on Earth were you thinking?" a thermometer in Jonny's mouth "Are you aware of hypothermia?" ---- *'Edd': Kevin "The Safety Club highly recommends you wear a helmet when executing such extreme activity." Eddy: "Hah! Box-head don't need no helmet, he's already dead from the neck up!" Kevin: angry "Oh, yeah? "How 'bout I box your head, dorky?" places a motor on the back of his snowboard. ---- *'Kevin': the Eds in their prison "Ha ha, it's dorks on ice, right on!" Rolf: "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." Trivia *'Goofs': **When Edd sets the ladder down to get Jimmy, his boots change from green & yellow to cyan. **When Jimmy gets frustrated after the scene with Jonny and the stuffed animals, his name tag color keeps changing between red and black. **There are quite a few captioning errors in this episode: **#'Rolf': "Kaplowie!" – it was Jonny who said this at the beginning of the episode; Rolf was not present at this time. **#'Edd': "WHAT?!" – it was Sarah who said this during the "slipdrop" scene, not Edd, decipherable from the female voice; not male voice. **#'Sarah': "What was that about?" - it was Nazz who said that when she and Sarah were leaving because of Edd and Eddy arguing before. *This is the fifth episode set in winter. The first was Ed, Edd n Eddy's Jingle Jingle Jangle, the second was Ed, Edd n Eddy's Hanky Panky Hullabaloo, the third was "The Eds are Coming," and the fourth was "May I have this Ed?" *Several staff references can be seen on Edd's Safety Club snowflake spotting chart. Alongside the Umbrella, the Solid Beggar, and the Split Leaf, there's the Hexagonal Jim, Simple Diggs & the Hollow Zoe; the references being senior storyboard artist "Big" Jim Miller, senior storyboard artist Scott "Diggs" Underwood, and production assistant Zoe Borroz! *When Rolf walks out of the school in the end, he says: "Yes, Rolf finally feels safe enough to appear in this episode." This is a direct and obvious 4th-wall break. *This episode is dedicated to Paul Boyd (1967 - 2007), who was shot dead by Vancouver police on August 13, 2007. **This is the second episode of the series to be dedicated to someone. The first was "Dim Lit Ed" which was dedicated to Shawn "Wilfrid" Godin. *This is the final episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. *This episode, along with "May I have this Ed?" were marketed as the "lost episodes" of Ed, Edd n Eddy by Cartoon Network in the United States. Video See also *Eddy's Snow Cone Cannon *De-icing Machine *Edd's Safety Club *Jimmy's Owie Go Kapowee Club *Sled *Paul Boyd Category:Episodes Category:Season 6